Changed for Good
by It's Always Okay to Cry
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero have 'died' and escaped to the Western Castle to hide. Glinda is worrying about things in Oz and grieving over her best friend. The girls never thought they would ever see each other again. Until now. Rated T just in case.


**Hey! So, this is different, but I wanted to try it out. I love Wicked sooo much, and I thought I would give a happier ending to the bittersweet ending that was Wicked the Musical. If you want to, I would recommend the book the musical was based on. What I have read so far is AMAZING! and if you like the musical enough to be here reading this, then I think you will love the original book as well.**

 **Anyway, enough about canon things in Wicked, let's get this Fanfiction started! I hope you guys liked it, and feel free to state your opinion in a review. Reviews are always welcome! Also, you all should really check out Nausika Universe's book. It is AMAZING and is way more fleshed out than mine. Also, it's a lot longer, so there's that.**

 **Okay, I'm going for real this time. Enjoy!**

 **~Cry**

For the first time, Glinda hated her gauzy skirts as she trudged up the hill. Not just for their impracticality in the situation, but because it didn't seem right. She had somehow managed to sneak out of the Emerald City and journey a mile to a certain hill. She hadn't bothered with a bubble as she didn't want the attention. Not today. Two months of being 'Glinda the Good' had taken its toll on her to be sure, but this was the one day she was free to escape.

She reached the crest of the hill and stopped to catch her breath, careful not to harm her package. When she finally looked up again, her heart wrenched. There it was, the flat pointed hat made of stone she had erected with her magic. Glinda didn't have the real hat, so she had made one of stone to put here; to the west of the Emerald City. It didn't say anything, it was just a memorial for Glinda to visit when she could.

She approached the grave and dropped to her knees. "Hey, Elphie," she murmured. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. If anyone knew this was here they'd destroy it and they'd never let me out of their sight again." She slumped, the full weight of everything weighing her down. "I don't even know if you can hear me, or see me, or whatever." She paused again, and the tears began to fall. "I miss you, Elphie. I wish you were here. You'd do a much better job ruling Oz than me." Glinda's gaze fell to the box she had brought. "Oh, I brought these."

She opened the box lid, staring at the contents. "I heard somewhere that –" Glinda tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it remained. "That no one lays a lily on the grave of someone wicked. But you weren't wicked, Elphie. You tried to do everything you could in a world that was always against you. Nothing was your fault, I swear. If anything, I was the one that brought the bad things to you. I'm sorry, Elphie. I'm so sorry."

Glinda took the lily out of the box, placing it at the base of the stone hat.

Then, Glinda the Good bent over and sobbed over the death of the Wicked Witch of the West. Her shoulders shook as the tears fell speedily and softly, her hands cupped to her face. There was no one to mourn with her, for the only other person who cared for Elphaba was also dead. Glinda was the alone in her grief as the only one in Oz that mourned the wicked.

* * *

High-heeled boots paced on the stone floor. They belonged to a young woman in a long black dress with long black hair to match. "I cannot stay here and wait!" she said, throwing her arms up. "I have to tell Glinda I'm alive. I'm sure she's miserable."

"Do you forget you're a wanted fugitive?" a scarecrow-like man retorted. "We're only able to stay here because no one wanted anything to do with this castle."

"Then why don't you go to her?" she asked.

The Scarecrow sighed. "Elphaba, we've been through this before. I don't feel comfortable walking around like this in front of everyone. At least not yet."

"Fiyero…" Elphaba pleaded.

Fiyero shook his head. "I'm sorry, Elphie."

Elphaba sat in the nearest chair, a green hand on her face. "If I stay in this castle any longer, I know I'm going to go crazy. Yet, if I leave, someone might see me. Gah!"

Fiyero chuckled. "You almost sound like Glinda."

Elphaba snickered. "I suppose I do." There was a moment of silence. "I miss her."

"So do I," Fiyero admitted.

Elphaba glanced at him. "Do you wish you'd stayed with her?"

"Elpha –"

"No, Fiyero, listen to me." Elphaba stretched out a hand to silence him but remained looking out the western window. "If you had stayed with Glinda and fallen in love with her, you wouldn't be a… scarecrow. And you wouldn't be with the most wanted dead criminal in all of Oz."

A cloth hand rested on her shoulder. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He turned her head to face him with one finger. "I love you, Elphie. Even though you're an abnormally green, and dead criminal with a pointed hat."

That managed to get a small smile out of Elphaba. She cupped a loving hand over Fiyero's sack-like cheek.

"Now, we need to talk about more important matters," Fiyero said, his face turning serious. Elphaba raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "We've been here for two months now, trying to figure out where we're going. Have you come to a conclusion?"

Elphaba nodded, knowing he probably wouldn't like what she was about to say. "I want to stay here," she said. "You said yourself that no one wants to come here, and if they ever did, we can hide in one of the many secret passages you told me about."

She expected Fiyero to be frowning, but instead, he was grinning.

"I knew you'd say that," he replied. "And I agree. Maybe someday we can even see Glinda again. Some day…"

Elphaba grinned and flung her arms around him. "Thank you! I promise I won't do anything reckless. Or anything that will get us found."

Fiyero smiled. "I know you won't. And when you get super restless, you can see where those passages lead. I never came here often, so even I don't know where most of them go."

"Alright." Elphaba looked out the western window again, at the sun sinking behind the western mountains. She sighed. "Another day gone. I suppose we should get some rest. Or – I should – I guess."

"Yeah. I think I'll go read in the library or something." Fiyero shrugged. "I dunno. Have a good rest, Elphie."

As Elphaba walked toward her room, she wondered for the hundredth time if it was possible to return Fiyero to normal. She had run every spell from the Grimmerie through her mind, but nothing seemed to fit.

She shook her head. She had to stop obsessing over something that might never be fixed. Maybe being in a new environment would clear her head.

* * *

Glinda sighed in relief as she leaned against her locked door. She had somehow managed to get back into the Emerald Palace without anyone spotting her. She supposed it must've been her lucky day.

As she walked through her extensive suite, she passed the glass case where the Grimmerie sat. She could still hear Elphaba's voice when she gave it to her.

 _"Just look at me, Glinda. I'm limited with my power. But you," she smiled, "You have the whole of Oz at your back. I want you to have this." She held out the Grimmerie to Glinda. "I'm not going to need it anymore anyway."_

 _"But you know I can't read it, Elphie," Glinda protested._

 _Elphaba placed it in Glinda's hands, ignoring her objections. "I don't want it to end up in the wrong hands. Not again," she added in a murmur._

Glinda blinked to clear the memory, going into her bedroom, and collapsing into her bed after changing into a nightgown. She was so exhausted from her trek that she fell asleep almost immediately.

She wasn't surprised to find herself on the same hill Elphaba's grave was on. Nor was she surprised to find Elphaba standing with her back to Glinda, facing the stone hat. Glinda had often dreamt of her friend, knowing that the thoughts of Elphaba followed her to her dreams. What did surprise her, however, was when Elphaba began speaking as though she were really there.

"So, you made me a grave? That was sweet of you. If only I could tell you it wasn't needed. I sure miss you, Glinda."

"I miss you too, Elphie."

Elphaba jumped and turned to face Glinda, her astonished expression turning to one of affection. "I don't know why I'm surprised to see you. It's a dream after all."

That comment made Glinda feel slightly confused. The dream of Elphaba knew she was a dream?

"I don't suppose Fiyero is with you this time?" Glinda glanced around for him to no avail.

Something flickered on Elphaba's face for a second before she shook her head. "No, he isn't. You must miss him too."

Glinda smiled sadly. "Yes."

"Do you – do you wish he had stayed with you? Instead of coming with me?" From Elphaba's tone, Glinda could tell that this question was genuine.

Glinda paused for a minute to gather her thoughts before answering. "I do wish he had stayed with me, but not because I didn't want you to be happy. The truth is, I always cared for him, even though I knew he loved you in the end. So while I wish he could've loved me, I'm happy that you finally had someone to love you besides me."

Elphaba paused. "You loved me?"

Glinda gave a rueful chuckle. "Not the kind of love you and Fiyero shared, but one that only true friends have for one another."

Elphaba smiled sadly. "So do I, Glinda."

The two best friends embraced, with Glinda knowing it would soon be over. Her dreams always ended with her hugging Elphaba. They separated, but still held each others' hands, as though afraid to let go.

But it wouldn't have mattered how long they held on, for Glinda soon found herself waking up. She sighed sadly, wiping the tears from her face before she sat up. Glinda gave a little shriek in surprise, for at the foot of her bed sat a white cat with unnaturally dark eyes. It tipped its head to the side, giving her a _mew_ of hello.

Glinda caught her breath and laughed softly to herself. "I was scared of a cat." She suddenly realized something. "Wait, how did you get in here? My door was locked, and my windows were shut." The cat gave another _mew_ in response. "I guess you can't answer me, can you? Well, I might as well give you a name." Glinda thought for a minute. "What about 'Opal'?"

The cat meowed a third time, seemingly agreeing with Glinda's choice.

Glinda smiled. "Opal it is then. I'm Glinda." Glinda looked at the clock to her left. "We should get ready for our day, Opal. Care to join me?"

Opal leaped off of Glinda's bed and followed Glinda around her room as she got ready.

* * *

"Alright, alright, I'll let you in."

Fiyero's annoyed voice caused Elphaba to blink her eyes open. She had dreamt of Glinda again, but she had seemed so different that Elphaba wondered if it was more than a dream.

The door to her room opened, and Elphaba sat up to see Fiyero peeking in. "I'm sorry for waking you, Elphaba, but you have a visitor."

"A visitor!" Elphaba exclaimed. "Couldn't it wait until I'm dressed? And anyway, we're supposed to be hiding! What sort of –"

"Meow!"

Startled, Elphaba looked down. Sitting beside her bed was a black cat with unusual blue-green eyes.

Elphaba frowned at Fiyero. "You could've told me it was only a cat."

"Meow!" The cat coked its head, as though offended by Elphaba's words.

"I take it you can't speak?" The cat didn't respond. "I guess not. Though you seem to understand what I'm saying, which is interesting." She faced Fiyero. "Where did you find her?"

"Just behind your door," Fiyero responded. "I was passing it when I found her just sitting there, meowing like she wanted to be let in. Sorry if I scared you for a second there."

Elphaba shook her head. "No, it's fine. You were only trying to have some fun, and I overthought it." She looked down at the cat. "What shall I call you? Hm? How about Onyx?"

That seemed to please the cat, for it let out a contented _meow_ and stepped back when Elphaba swung her legs out of bed.

"I might as well get up," she said. "Do some exploring in those passages."

"Don't you want some breakfast first?" Fiyero asked.

"I'll just grab something from the kitchen," Elphaba decided.

She dressed and grabbed an apple from the kitchen before going into the basement of the castle. Or, that was what Elphaba called it. She didn't like calling a dungeon, seeing as they didn't have any prisoners, and it brought back bad memories.

"Now, where is that stone?" Elphaba mumbled. "Fiyero said it was somewhere around here."

Onyx had followed her around the whole time and appeared to be looking with her, sniffing the stones on the wall Elphaba was staring at. She suddenly let out a _mew_ , tapping a paw on one of the stones. Elphaba looked down at her, then at the stone at about knee height. She pressed into it, and sure enough, it pushed in. The sound of gears rotating echoed throughout the enclosed space, and Elphaba and Onyx stepped back as the stone wall pulled away to reveal a doorway.

Elphaba smiled down at the cat. "Good job, Onyx. Maybe I should bring you everywhere I go." Elphaba could have sworn the cat smiled at her, but she blinked at it was gone. She picked up her lantern, holding it out in front of her. "Here we go."

* * *

"Your Goodness." Glinda nearly jumped at the sight of Boq on the other side of her door when she opened it. "I was selected to escort you to the Throne Room. We have many problems to figure out. Or, you do anyway."

Glinda suppressed the urge to shiver. Boq was nothing like the cheerful young man who had wanted nothing more than her affections. Now he was cold, and literally heartless, thinking pessimistically and seeming to always want to do more harm than good if it was necessary. He would have been the last person to intimidate Glinda in the past, but now, without a heart or emotions, Glinda often found herself hiding things she wouldn't have if he were the same person he used to be.

She plastered on the practiced smile, inclining her head to the man made of tin. "Thank you, Boq."

Boq nodded. His brows furrowed slightly at something behind her. "Since when did you have the Grimmerie?"

"Uh, Elphaba gave it to me," Glinda replied.

Boq's slight frown turned to pure anger. "You have something from that _witch_?! Why would you have something so wicked?"

"It's better that I have it than someone with bad intentions," Glinda tried to reason. "I thought you would know that more than anyone. She is the one who made you this way after all. Would you rather she had given it to a minion, or someone worse?" Glinda hated talking about Elphaba this way, but she couldn't share her real feelings with anyone. Not when they thought she was a wicked witch.

Boq hesitated. "I guess not. You're right. I'm sorry for snapping." He glanced down the hall. "Shall we go now?"

Glinda closed her door, careful of Opal, and nodded to him. "Yes."

Glinda followed Boq to the very green Throne Room, and sat down, ready for whatever Oz would throw at her this time. Opal, to her surprise, sat at her feet, and stayed there the whole day, giving her quiet support. Glinda remained in that seat for most of the day, listening to the troubles that the citizens had, or the thanking that ensued for her taking down the 'Wicked Witch of the West'. As much as it pained her to hear that name, Glinda kept that smile in place as she humbly bowed her head and said they were welcome. She wished she could clear Elphaba's name, but her friend had ordered her not to.

 _"Promise me you won't try to clear my name," Elphaba said._

 _"But, Elphie –"_

 _"Promise!"_

 _"Okay," Glinda mumbled. "I promise."_

Even as the day dragged on, and she dealt with different things and different people, she couldn't help thinking about how differently Elphaba had acted in her dream. That she almost seemed sentient, as though she was actually there, and not just a dream. Maybe she was?

 _No, don't start wishing._ Glinda scolded herself. _It'll only lead to more heartache. It was only a wishful dream._

* * *

Elphaba toured the tunnels for hours, magically creating a map of where she had come out. None of them appeared to go anywhere important, besides providing several escape routes if need be. Onyx followed her the entire time, a silent companion that brought surprising comfort after months with no one but Fiyero. When Elphaba could no longer ignore her grumbling stomach, she regretfully turned around, and followed her green x's made of chalk to the hole in the wall she had entered.

Onyx meowed up at her.

"I guess you're hungry too, huh?" Elphaba asked. She sighed. "I am talking to a cat. I'd talk to normal people, but I'm supposed to be dead." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "Well, shall we go get some food? Even magical beings need nutrition."

Onyx replied with another meow, and Elphaba smiled at her.

They walked back up to the kitchen, where the sound of someone cooking was emanating. Being cautious, Elphaba slowly cracked the door open, and mentally slapped herself when she spotted Fiyero at the woodstove.

"And here I thought you were an intruder," she said, stepping into the kitchen.

Fiyero jumped. "Elphaba! You scared me!" He chuckled. "Though I guess I should applaud your caution. Never know who could sneak in here."

"Should you be so close to the fire though? What if you caught ablaze?" Elphaba worried.

Fiyero smiled warmly at her. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But I still do." Elphaba peeked around him, then noticed the smell in the air. "Fish? Where did you get fish?"

"I, um, I went fishing."

Elphaba's eyebrows rose. "Fishing? I thought you were worried about people seeing you."

"Well, the river's right outside the castle and no one ever comes here anyway, so I took a slight risk." He glanced down at the eager looking cat. "I thought your new friend would like a treat."

"So," he began as Elphaba and Onyx ate. "How did the tunnels go? Find anything interesting?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Nothing more than a cave, and some holes in some hills that could provide escape routes if we should ever need them."

"That's good at least."

Elphaba smiled at that. Fiyero was always so positive about everything.

"Hey, where's your hat?"

Elphaba's hand automatically went to touch her head, before she remembered. "Oh, I left it in my room. I must have subconsciously left it in there so it didn't get dirty in the tunnels."

Fiyero tipped his head to the side. "Is it that important to you?"

"Glinda gave it to me," Elphaba answered. "And whether it was in spite or genuine, it reminds me of simpler times with her, so yes. I suppose it is very important to me."

* * *

About a week passed, and Glinda still had no explanation for how Opal had just appeared. Boq seemed to be almost more distant toward her than usual, constantly asking about the Grimmerie, and if she had done any of the spells in it, or if they could be reversed. She told him they couldn't, and that she had barely even touched the book since she had received it. Glinda knew she was probably overreacting, but she kept an eye on him all the same, worried that he would do something to the book when she wasn't looking.

It was about three in the afternoon when the people finally dispersed and Glinda was left alone. She once again slumped against her locked bedroom door in relief. Opal was scraping at a white rug near the foot of Glinda's bed, as she had been for the past few days.

"Opal, when are you going to stop doing that?" Glinda questioned. "It's only a carpet! Stop scrapifying it!"

Opal turned and looked right into Glinda's eyes. She frowned and shook her head, tapping the rug with one paw. Glinda's eyes widened at the cat's actions but was unable to speak from shock. Opal tapped the carpet impatiently, staring at Glinda intently.

Glinda pushed off from the door, walking slowly toward Opal and the rug. "Is there something you want to show me?" she inquired. Opal gave one short nod before looking at the rug again. "Something under the rug?" Glinda bent down to her knees, moving the carpet out of the way. "What's this?"

Beneath the rug was a rectangle of golden flooring, with a calligraphy 'W' at the center of it. But all the gold was slightly raised from the emerald flooring. Close to Glinda was a golden ring indented into the floor. Growing curious, Glinda slipped a finger into the hole and tugged up. Sure enough, the trapdoor lifted, revealing a staircase going down into darkness.

"Well, would you look at that," Glinda murmured. "It's a tunnel." Opal padded past her and jumped down onto one of the steps, glancing back at Glinda. "Do you want me to go down there?" The cat just blinked. "Alright."

She took the lamp from her bedside table, lighting it before stepping into the black unknown.

* * *

After lunch, Fiyero said he was going to do some cleaning in one of the other rooms. Elphaba was silently relieved he wasn't going back to the library. She had to do more searching. There had to be something in one of the thousands of books in there. Peeking around the corners to make sure he wasn't following her, Elphaba made her way to the library with Onyx at her heels. She knew Fiyero wouldn't like it if she was still researching how to reverse spells.

A shadow appeared to Elphaba's left, and she whirled to find herself staring at a young woman. She wore black and had a cat her feet. It took a second for Elphaba to realize she was staring at herself. She had only ever seen her reflection once before.

 _"Pink goes good with green!" Elphaba felt a small smile creep over her lips. "Miss Elphaba, look at you." Glinda held out a mirror. "You're beautiful."_

Beautiful. _Elphaba had never heard herself described that way._

 _She took the mirror from Glinda's hands and looked at her reflection. What she saw shocked her. A green face gazed back at her, with a pink flower in the long black hair framing the face. The expression was one of shock, understanding, and despair all at once._

 _So this was what everyone saw when they looked at her._

 _Elphaba snapped out of her trance, slamming the mirror on the bed and rushed out of the room. "I have to go!"_

Elphaba blinked, turning from the mirror and continuing to the library. There, she spent hours searching. As usual, it was fruitless. No matter how many books she scoured, she couldn't find anything on spell reversal.

After four hours, she was growing tired. She rubbed her eyes and put the book she was reading back on its shelf. She sighed in disappointment before glancing at the clock. Realizing how late it was, she walked out of the library and into the hall. But the sound of another pair of shoes made her freeze.

"Opal, could we stop for a break?" a high voice asked. "Walking through those tunnels for so long was exhaustifying!"

Elphaba's mouth went dry. She knew that voice. But… it couldn't be…

Elphaba stepped into the hall, and into the view of the young woman at the other end of the hallway. She stopped short, her mouth dropping open and tears beginning to glisten in her eyes.

"Elphie?" Glinda whimpered.

"Glinda…" Elphaba whispered.

Glinda rose a shaking finger in Elphaba's direction. "No… it can't be… I'm just dreaming again and I'll wake up… and…"

"It's not a dream, Glinda," Elphaba murmured. "It's really me."

"Elphaba, what's going –" Fiyero walked into the hall behind Glinda and halted, "On…"

Glinda turned slowly, her hands reaching up to her mouth. "Fiyero? You're still alive too? But how?"

Fiyero and Elphaba exchanged a glance over Glinda's head. "I made a plan and sent it to Elphaba via a letter. Maybe we should sit down and explain."

Elphaba nodded. "The library would be a good place for that."

"Now, hold on just a clock tick!" Glinda interjected. "I've thought you guys were dead for months, and you want to sit down like it's a normal visit? No." Glinda's voice was firm. "Explain. Now."

 _"Ah, Chistery, there you are! What took you so long?" Elphaba demanded._

 _The flying monkey didn't answer, handing her a letter. Elphaba tore it open, wondering what it could be about. Fiyero was okay, wasn't he?_

Elphaba, _it read._ Do not react. I'm fine. I'm alive. I have a plan, but Glinda cannot know I'm alive.

Go into the center of the room; there is a trapdoor there. The people believe that they can melt you with water. Set up a pail that is very much visible, then make it appear that you are melting when doused.

Don't tell Glinda.

I'll come when it's safe.

Fiyero

 _"What is it?" Glinda asked. "Fiyero?"_

 _Elphaba put on a sad expression, one that quickly became genuine when she realized that she may never see Glinda again. "We have seen his face for the last time."_

"You lied to me?" Glinda questioned.

"I didn't lie," Elphaba defended herself. "I just didn't tell you the entire truth."

"You're no better than the Wizard."

"I'd like to see you come up with something better!" Elphaba challenged. "I had villagers who wanted my head on a silver platter. What else was I supposed to do? What were _we_ supposed to do? Plead for forgiveness while being burned at the stake?"

Elphaba, as usual, was letting her emotions run away with her, and therefore not thinking through what she was saying. It was only when she stopped for breath when she realized what she had said.

Her eyes widened. "Glinda, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean –"

But her words were cut off as she was enveloped in Glinda's arms. Elphaba froze for a second before relaxing into the hug.

"I'm so glad I know I'm not about to wake up," Glinda shared. "It really is you."

"You still thought I was a dream this whole time?"

Glinda pulled away, wiping underneath her eyes, and smirking a little. "Dream Elphie would usually tell me some sort of mushy 'it's okay' crap before hugging me into wakefulness. Only the real Elphaba would freak out after being compared to the Wizard." She glanced around. "I do kind of want to sit down, though. I did just walk for an hour, and I'll have to go back soon."

"Shall we go to the library, then?" Fiyero suggested.

All three agreed that was a good spot, and they walked down the hall to the library, sitting in the chairs by the fireplace, with the cats sitting at their feet.

"Is that your cat?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda nodded. "Her name is Opal. She just appeared in my room after having a dream of you, actually."

"Onyx appeared the same way," Elphaba said. "After I'd had a dream of you."

The two friends went silent and stared at one another for a minute.

"When did Onyx appear?" Glinda inquired.

"Exactly one week ago today," Elphaba answered.

"Just like me." Glinda blinked twice. "What can you tell me about the dream?"

"We were standing on the hill one mile west of the Emerald City," Elphaba replied. "You made me a grave."

"Of a stone pointed hat," Glinda clarified. "That really was you! I knew there was something off about you!"

"I did too!"

The girls were both ecstatic. Not only had they seen each other, but the dream they had each had was the same.

"I didn't know that was possible," Glinda murmured.

"That might have been my fault," Elphaba admitted. "I was thinking a lot about the Grimmerie that night and turning spells over in my head. I must've done one with dreams by accident." Elphaba smiled. "I certainly don't regret it, though."

Glinda smiled back before glancing at the clock. "Wow! Look at the time! I had better get going back to the Emerald Palace before they notice I'm missing." She hesitated. "I, um, don't know how to get back though."

"Follow me," Elphaba directed. She led Glinda to the secret passage in the basement. "Something tells me that Opal got you here and that she can get you back. But take this." Elphaba handed her a stick of white chalk. "Just in case you want to see me again."

"Of course I want to see you again, Elphie," Glinda told her. "I'll come to see you as often as I can. And I promise I won't tell anyone about you or Fiyero. I'm going to miss you, Elphie."

"I'll miss you too, Glinda," Elphaba returned.

They shared one last hug before Glinda picked up her lamp again and stepped back into the darkness.

* * *

The journey back through the tunnels was uneventful, with Glinda marking the walls every few steps. The chalk never seemed to run out, and Glinda wondered if it was another spell. She came up through the trapdoor in her room and had barely shut it when Boq rushed into the room.

He almost appeared to relax. "Your Goodness, you're here. When you didn't show up at dinner, I grew worried."

Glinda moved a foot over to the rug and rushed to cover the trapdoor with it. "I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

Boq's eyes narrowed. "Why did you move the rug?"

Glinda panicked for a moment and said the first thing that popped into her head. "Hiding some dirt," she blurted. "Must've tracked some in with my shoes."

"I see," Boq murmured. "Do you want dinner?"

Glinda nodded. "Let's go." She wasn't about to leave him alone in her room.

The next day, Boq was missing. While that made Glinda a little relieved she didn't have to see him, she was also worried about what he was up to. With all the work she had to do, however, she didn't think much of it. She simply continued working through the day, going to bed at night, wondering when she would be able to see Elphaba again.

* * *

The Tinman journeyed through the tunnels, following the white chalk-marks he assumed Glinda had put there. What could be down these tunnels that she had wanted to hide? Soon enough, the white x's were replaced with green, until he found himself coming out of a doorway into a sort of dungeon. Where was he?

He went up several flights of stairs until he found the very familiar foyer of the Western Castle. Where the Wicked Witch had hidden out. Just the thought of her made him furious.

The man of tin wandered around the castle until humming reached his ears. Perhaps it was an Ozian? It was his job to make sure people were happy, and maybe this person was lost?

He followed the sound until he found himself standing in the doorway to some office or other. He knew that figure in black and hated every fiber of her filthy green being. Wouldn't Oz be happy if he brought her to the Emerald City to be publicly executed?

He walked up behind her, grabbing an arm firmly, but making sure not to break anything. That would come later. "You're supposed to be dead, _witch_."

* * *

Elphaba didn't remember anything after the voice and a sharp pain in the head.

She woke up in a very cold area, and wondering what had happened, quickly sat up and immediately regretted it. A pounding headache swarmed over her. When she could manage to look around without much pain, her heart clenched. She was in a cell – where, she didn't know – and was sitting on a sort of cot bolted to the wall. Metal bars were about ten feet away, with several soldiers standing outside it.

They had caught her, and they were going to kill her. She knew they would. Would Glinda know what had happened to her? Would Fiyero? How long would they hold her before getting it over with?

Elphaba drew her knees up and rested her head on them as the terrifying and overwhelming thoughts swamped her.

* * *

Glinda awoke the next morning and went to the Throne Room after breakfast as usual. Opal was still following her around, but there seemed to be something the matter with her. Glinda wondered if her cat was okay before wiping that from her mind and sitting in the green and gold throne.

Boq came striding in mere seconds after Glinda doing so, and something about him made her more uneasy to be around him. "Your Goodness," he began. "I have news I hope you will like. I have finally captured the Wicked Witch of the West and await your direction to her punishment."

Glinda blinked, barely retaining her composure. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. She's dead! You saw her die yourself."

"It was a trick!" Boq announced. "I'm only glad she wasn't able to work up some new kind of destruction for Oz before I caught her."

"But I have the Grimmerie," Glinda reminded him. "How could she do anything without her spells?"

"She could have memorized them," Boq suggested with a look of absolute distaste.

Glinda took a deep breath, which would look to anyone else as though she were getting ready for a fight. She was, but it wasn't on the side everyone expected. "Where did you put her?"

"In the dungeon," Boq replied. "Would you like to see her?"

Glinda steeled her expression. "Yes. Lead me to her."

She felt sick to her stomach at the cruel grin that spread across his silver face but maintained cold adamant as she followed him to the dungeons. As they went down further down and closer to Elphaba, Glinda wondered what she was going to do. They stepped onto the stone floor, and walked a few feet before turning to the cell.

Glinda wouldn't say that Elphaba looked terrible, but she had her arms wrapped around her legs and her head on her knees. At the sound of footsteps, she looked up, her expression one of almost understanding, but her eyes flitting around in fear.

"Feels different, doesn't it?" Boq sneered. "When you're the one who's weak and crying for mercy?"

Elphaba calmly met his gaze. "I will never cry for mercy," she murmured. "I have done nothing but try to help the people in Oz. If you kill me, you will have innocent blood on your hands."

Boq recoiled in disgust. "Lies! All lies! Do not listen to her," he told the guards. "She will spin all sorts of tales she wants you to believe."

"Leave me alone with her," Glinda requested softly. "I will speak to her."

"Are you sure, Your Goodness?" Boq asked. "What if she tries something?"

"I think I can handle a green bean playing dress-up," Glinda retorted, not taking her eyes off Elphaba. "Go."

Boq nodded at the soldiers around Elphaba's jail cell and left Glinda alone with Elphaba.

Glinda waited until the door was closed before sagging in relief. "Thank Oz, you're okay," she breathed. "When Boq told me you were here, I was so afraid he'd already hurt you."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "That's Boq? What happened to him?"

"The same thing that happened to everyone else," Glinda muttered. "They got a taste for innocent blood." She met Elphaba's eyes. "You know, it could all go away with a few words."

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I don't want anyone to be forced to support me. Not that anyone would. I don't want you to be hurt because of it either."

Glinda sighed in disappointment. "I understand. How are you planning to get out?" Elphaba didn't answer. "No. Elphie, no!" Glinda protested. "I just got you back! I'm not going to make it without you. And neither will Fiyero!"

Elphaba gave her a sad smile. "Sure you will. Both of you."

"I am not giving up on you that easily, Elphie," Glinda objected.

"You may have to," Elphaba replied. "I'm sorry, Glinda, but sometimes you can't run from fate, no matter how hard you try. I've had my go at avoiding it, but it has caught up with me."

"I refuse to believe that, Elphaba. I won't believe it. I am getting you free if it is the last thing I do!"

* * *

Elphaba admired Glinda's persistence, but she doubted it would be enough. She was tired of running from everything, tired of being blamed.

Boq returned a few moments later and said something to Glinda. Elphaba wasn't listening, but Glinda gave Boq a defeated and aggravated look. Elphaba at least had some sense to look defiant when they glanced at her. Then she was alone again except for the soldiers stationed outside her cell.

Alone in an enclosed space. Elphaba folded herself into a tight ball as the walls closed in around her. Not again, not again! She suppressed the urge to whimper as the memories overcame her.

 _"Elphaba, will you come play with me?" Nessa asked._

 _Elphaba didn't look up from her book. "Go play with yourself."_

 _"It's not as fun. Come on, Elphaba," Nessa pleaded, tugging on her arm._

 _"I said no, Nessa," Elphaba snapped. "I don't want to."_

 _"Please…"_

 _"I said no!" Elphaba repeated, snatching her arm from her sister's grasp._

 _A wave went through the bottom floor of the house. Papers scattered, dishes rattled and smashed, even the flooring shuddered a little. A very started eleven-year-old Nessa wheeled away from Elphaba, who looked equally as shocked._

 _Stomping came down the hall, and Elphaba's very angry father stalked over to her. "You've gone and done it again, Elphaba. Come with me."_

 _Elphaba cowered in fear. "No, please, Father! I didn't mean to! I can't help it!"_

 _Her father caught hold of her arm and dragged her after him. "You can and you will," he growled. "Now, you'll stay in here as punishment."_

 _He hurled her into a tiny room without any windows or lamps and shut the door. Complete and total darkness slammed into Elphaba's vision. She brought her knees up, hugging them to her chest as she sobbed silently and waited to be let out of the empty darkness._

* * *

Glinda told Boq she would be going to her room to freshen up after everything. She opened her door and shut it before turning around. Her heart leaped into her throat as she spotted an astonished Fiyero standing near a bookshelf.

"Don't freak out!" Fiyero whispered. "I didn't realize this was your room!"

"Uh, yeah, it is," Glinda sputtered. "What are you doing here?"

"Elphaba's missing," Fiyero replied. "Onyx brought me through the tunnels to here. Do you know where she is?"

"She's in the dungeon," Glinda told him in a sad murmur.

"What?" Fiyero exclaimed. "Aren't you going to free her?"

"I would if I could," Glinda replied honestly. "But Elphie won't let me."

"Won't let you?" he repeated. "How in Oz does she expect to get out by herself?"

"She's not going to try."

"No, no! She can't be willing to do that! I won't let her!"

"And you think I will?" Glinda retorted. "We're going to have to figure something out."

"I agree. What to do?"

A knock at the door startled them both. "Glinda? Are you ready now?"

Fear made Glinda's heart beat faster. "Fiyero, you have to hide!" she said in a hushed whisper. "Boq won't hesitate in capturing you too."

"Your Goodness, are you alright?"

Fiyero seemed frozen with fright, as was Glinda. What were they going to do? Thinking fast, Glinda shoved Fiyero behind a corner and rushed to the door before Boq could break it down.

"I'm here, Boq," she said. "I'm okay. Let's go."

Boq's eyes narrowed at something behind her. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Glinda responded too quickly.

"I saw something." Ignoring her protests, he pushed past her and into the room. "Who's in here?"

Onyx popped out from behind the corner with a meow.

"See, it was only a cat," Glinda attempted. "Let's go figure out something more important."

"No, it wasn't the cat." Boq looked around the corner. "Ah-ha!" He reached behind the corner and dragged Fiyero into view. "Who are you?"

"Do you not even recognize me, Boq?" Fiyero questioned. "It's me. Fiyero."

"Fiyero," Boq murmured. "You're the one Glinda loved. What happened to you?"

Fiyero put on a brave face. "Elphaba saved my life by making me this way."

Boq reeled back. "Don't her call by that name. She is the Wicked Witch and shall be called so!"

Fiyero set his jaw. "She will always be Elphaba to me."

Boq went silent and backed up a step. "You love her, don't you?"

"Boq, just let him go," Glinda pleaded. "He hasn't done anything illegal."

Boq let out a humorless laugh. "Nothing illegal, huh? So it's perfectly fine to harbor a fugitive in his home? And to fall in love with the likes of _her_?" He grabbed Fiyero's collar roughly. "I wonder how your precious _Elphaba_ ," he spat the name like it was poison, "will feel with her Fiyero in a cell next to hers."

"Boq, no! Let him go!" Glinda ordered.

Boq didn't listen, dragging the Scarecrow away from her.

* * *

The sound of struggle caused Elphaba to look up. Boq was yanking Fiyero across the stone floor and into the cell across from Elphaba's.

She sat up immediately, running to the bars of the cell. "Fiyero!" she cried. "What has he done to be down here?"

"Only keeping a fugitive in his house. Would've thought you'd be happy," Boq sneered. "Now you're not going to be so lonely."

Boq really had changed. He was no longer the eccentric young man bouncing around campus. Now, without a heart, he didn't have any sort of caring left in him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," she murmured. "I tried my best."

Boq drew his sword and stuck it between the bars to Elphaba's neck. "You did nothing," he snarled. "You curse me with this tin body, and dare to say you're sorry? You didn't even try to stop your wicked sister from making me this way in the first place." Something trickled down Elphaba's neck. "How much I want to get it over with now, but no. When I kill you, I want you to know how much you hurt me, how much you've wronged me. But you can keep this to remember me by until that happens."

He yanked his sword down sharply, cutting into Elphaba's flesh, and bringing searing pain to her. She cried out despite not wanting to, and jerked back from the bars, holding her neck. The cut didn't feel deep, but it would be just deep enough to leave a scar should it be given enough time to heal. Boq snickered before cleaning his blade and leaving, the guards returning to their stations.

Fiyero turned his horrified expression to her. "Elphaba…"

"I-I'm alright, Fiyero," she managed. "It's only a scratch." She tore off a piece of the bottom of her dress, holding it up to the wound. "It'll be better in no time."

She looked at her hand in disbelief. Instead of the bright red blood she had expected to see, what met her eyes was a sticky dark green substance. She let out a sound of cruel understanding. Of course her blood was green, what did she expect?

* * *

Glinda was still standing in the middle of her room, staring at the door when Boq came rampaging back in. She blinked rapidly, trying to get a hold of herself.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. "First you take an old friend of mine to the dungeon for rediculicious reasons, and then you come back here, mad as a bull. What is wrong with you?"

Boq didn't listen to her, instead going straight for the display case holding the Grimmerie. "This is the book that started it all," he growled. He swung his naked sword over the glass casing, causing it to shatter. "Its evil ways are why we're here in the first place; why I'm like this."

"Boq, stop! What in Oz are you doing?!" Glinda shouted.

Boq took up the book, going over to the fireplace. "I'll destroy the evil book, and then everything can go back to normal."

"Boq, listen to what you're saying!" Glinda insisted. "You're not thinking straight! Put the book down, and let's talk this over."

"No!" Boq refused, facing her. With the firelight bouncing off his metal, his face was a mixture of red and orange. "I'm tired of people telling me what to do. This is a decision that will be all my own! Into the fire with you, wicked book!" He hurled the large book into the open fireplace.

Glinda just stood in shock as the memories the book had brought flashed past her gaze. She didn't have long to think of that, however, for suddenly Boq cried out in pain. The metal was leaving his fingers and his boots and the top of his head, crawling back toward his heart. But something was wrong.

Boq grabbed at the left side of his chest. "What's wrong? It shouldn't still be gone! They both used the book, they both used the spells."

All Glinda could do was watch as Boq returned to normal but died because of something wrong with his heart. She didn't understand what had happened, but if he was changed because of the book's burning, did that mean Fiyero had too?

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Elphaba?" Fiyero pressed.

"It's not like they would help me anyway, would they," Elphaba pointed out.

"I suppose not. Ah!" Fiyero gasped, stumbling back.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just felt – ah!" Fiyero fell to the floor.

"Someone, please, help him!" Elphaba begged. "I think something's wrong!"

"Be quiet, _witch_ ," a guard replied. "For all we know, it could be one of your tricks!"

"It's not! I promise it's not. Just help him!"

Elphaba couldn't see what was happening, but Fiyero wasn't moving. She knew he didn't need to breathe as a scarecrow, but he wasn't moving at all. Fear gripped her heart as the soldiers ignored Fiyero altogether, standing at attention at their cells. Was he dead? What had happened?

Suddenly, Fiyero let out a groan, his fingers twitching. "Elphaba? What happened to me?"

"I don't know," she replied, ignoring the glares of the guards. "Are you alright?"

Fiyero pushed himself off of the damp stone floor, rising to a seated position. He looked different than the scarecrow she had grown accustomed to seeing over the past couple of months. Fiyero blinked, feeling himself over and giving Elphaba an astounded stare. Because of him being a little too far away to see clearly, Elphaba couldn't tell what had changed.

Before she could look closer, the main door to the prison slammed open, revealing Glinda. "You're dismissed," she told the soldiers.

"Your Goodness?" one of them questioned. "What are you saying?"

"You're dismissed," Glinda repeated. "You can leave, vamoose, get out of here! But give me the keys."

The four soldiers glanced at one another in surprise before doing just that. One of them handed Glinda a ring of keys, and they all high-tailed it out of there.

"Glinda, what do you think you're doing?" Elphaba demanded. "I'm not letting you set me free. Let Fiyero go, but I have to remain here if you want to abide by the law."

"Screw the law!" Glinda burst out. "Boq is dead, and I am the ruler of Oz. What I say goes!" She thrust a key in Elphaba's cell lock, and when it didn't work, she tried a different one.

"Boq is dead?" Elphaba echoed. "How did he die?"

"I'm still not quite sure," Glinda replied, still struggling with the keys. "He burned the Grimmerie, and because of that, the spell of him being tin vanished, but his heart was still gone. I don't understand what was different about that."

Elphaba thought for a second before realizing the answer. "Nessa was pronouncing the words wrong. There isn't a spell to specifically shrink down someone's heart, so I think she created a whole new spell by accident."

"But that still doesn't explain why he died. Nessa died," Fiyero pointed out. "So shouldn't that mean her spell was reversed?"

Elphaba shook her head. "The way of the spell may have died with Nessa, but not the spell itself. Because the Grimmerie had the spell itself written in its pages, when it was destroyed, so was my attempt to save Boq's life."

Glinda finally found the correct key and inserted it into the lock. It clicked open, and Elphaba went over to see what had happened to Fiyero. Her eyes widened. Gone was the straw hair, and the sack-like skin. He was human again.

He smiled at her. "Destroying the Grimmerie made me human again too."

Elphaba let out a slight laugh as a relieved smile spread across her green face. Glinda opened his cell, and Elphaba ran to wrap her arms around him, finally without worry that she would crush him.

Fiyero leaned back and planted a passionate kiss on Elphaba's lips. "I've been wanting to do that for two months now."

Glinda chuckled. "Come on, you two. We need to get out of here before someone sends the cavalry after us." Glinda's eyes widened as she looked closer at Elphaba. "What happened to your neck?"

"Boq drew his sword on her," Fiyero explained. "Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"It'll heal," Elphaba reminded him. "There's nothing any of us can do besides wait for it to do so."

"I could look for some salve," Glinda offered.

Elphaba would have nodded if not for the severe pain that flared in her neck when she did. "That would be great."

Fiyero and Elphaba followed Glinda up several flights of stairs, and down a corridor to double doors of white lined with gold. Glinda opened one of the doors, going into the room. Elphaba and Fiyero trailed after her.

"Can you guys stay here?" Glinda asked. "People might not want to see Elphaba walking around."

Fiyero put an arm around Elphaba's shoulders. "Sure. We'll wait here."

Glinda gave them one last glance before shutting the door behind her as she walked out. She soon returned with a small tin cylinder and cloth bandages.

"Let me do that." Fiyero stood to take the things from Glinda, who handed them to him. Elphaba winced as he moved her makeshift bandage. "Ooh, you're going to have a nice scar here, that's for sure."

Fiyero was gentle, trying his best not to hurt Elphaba, even at times when it could not be helped. But it was soon over, and Fiyero tied off the bandage.

Elphaba chuckled. "I feel like I have some kind of dumb scarf on." She exchanged a look with Fiyero. "We can't stay here."

An understanding smile crept over Glinda's face. "I know. If you want a shortcut, there's a trapdoor beneath that rug."

"Is that how you got to the Western Castle?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda nodded. "Opal led me there."

Fiyero appeared to remember something, and his eyes flicked around the room. "Where's Onyx? She's the one who brought me here."

The black cat announced her presence as she walked into view with Opal just behind her. Elphaba smiled at the sight of the two together. Perhaps they were friends as well.

"We should go now," Fiyero suggested.

"You're right," Elphaba agreed.

"I will see you again, won't I?" Glinda inquired.

Elphaba smiled at her. "Of course we will. You can come and visit when you want to. But I can't promise my coming here."

Glinda let out a short laugh. "I don't expect you to come here. It would be too dangerous."

Elphaba went over to her friend and hugged her, wary of her injury. "I'll see you soon, I suppose."

"Be careful, Elphie."

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright?" Elphaba asked for about the fifteenth time.

Fiyero chuckled. "Yes, Elphaba. Glinda told me everyone was off on some kind of holiday, and she told them she wasn't feeling well. We four are free to go to the Emerald Palace."

The young boy bounced up and down. "Come on! Even Onyx is getting bored."

Elphaba could have sworn the cat grinned at her. "Alright, let's go. It will be a long journey, so stick close to us."

He nodded enthusiastically. "I will! Promise." Onyx gave a little mew of agreement.

The four made their way down the tunnels, with Fiyero having to carry the boy for most of it.

Over the past five years, Elphaba and Glinda had formed a way to ask if it was safe without poking one's head out and perhaps betraying themselves. Fiyero would knock three times on the trapdoor. If it was safe, Glinda would knock twice in return, but if it wasn't okay, she would find a way to make one knock.

As they arrived at the staircase, Fiyero put the boy on the ground, and went up to knock on the wood above their heads. There was a moment of silence before two thuds sounded. Fiyero and Elphaba smiled at one another before Fiyero pushed the square of wood up and back. He climbed out and Elphaba, the boy, and Onyx followed behind.

"It's nice to see all of you again," Glinda said. "It's not often everyone's here."

Elphaba wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm glad we could all get together." The boy laughed loudly as he rushed around the huge bedroom. "Frex! Don't break anything!" Elphaba warned. "Frexspar!"

"I'll be careful, Mother!" Frex shouted.

Elphaba shook her head with a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder how he's even my son to begin with. So much energy!"

Glinda giggled. "You must be happy he isn't also a green bean though."

Elphaba grinned and elbowed her friend. "What're you saying? You calling me a green bean?"

"Of course not!" Glinda smirked. "Real green beans have better charisma."

Elphaba snickered. "What have you been doing for these past months?"

"Oh, you know," Glinda paused. "Things… and stuff…"

"You still have no idea what you're doing, so you?"

"Well, whatever it is I _am_ doing seems to be working." Glinda sighed contentedly. "I wonder what I would say if I knew this is what would happen after University. After all I wanted was everything to go my way, to have practically nothing go my way and still be happy? Doesn't really sound like me, does it?"

"We've been through a lot," Elphaba reminded her. "And I'm glad you're happy with everything. We couldn't have Glinda the Good sulking around Oz now, could we?"

Opal and Onyx shared a secret smile between themselves. These were two people who had been through hell and back and were still joking and smiling with one another. Maybe that's what life was all about; remembering that while it sucks at many points, there are always people around you that will make you smile and make life worth it. You just have to give them a chance.


End file.
